1er Janvier rime avec Bonheur
by lamissdodie
Summary: Et si le Jour de l'an apporté en plus d'une nouvelle année et de promesse de meilleur voeux, le bonheur immédiat auquel on attend plus ? premier OS sur le thème Harry Potter. Drarry


Bonjour. voilà c'est ma toute première histoire sur le thème Harry Potter et j'espère pas ma dernière. le nouvel an ma inspiré, alors la grippe ne m'a pas permis de le terminer pour le jour j mais voilà je tenait quand même à le partager.

j'espère qu'il plaira. c'est un OS sans grande prétention.

mon imagination étant assez débordante mais j'ai du mal à retranscrire à l'écrit donc nécessitez pas à me donner vos avis qui pourront m'aider à m'améliorer pour mes autre histoires.

en remerciant d'avance les futur lecteurs.

bonne année à tous le monde.

Disclaimer: tout l'univers Harry Potter et les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

* * *

Harry finissait de se préparer pour la soirée du nouvel an, organisé par Augusta Londubat. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la matriarche de la famille Londubat organisait de nouveau des soirées et le nouvel an n'avait pas échappé à la règle. De nombreux sorcier sang pur, sang-mêlé et née-moldu y étaient invité, puisque lady Londubat était une femme très ouverte. Harry se doutait même que certaine famille sang pur de Serpentar seraient invité.

Pour l'occasion Harry avait tenu à être chic et s'était habillé avec des vêtements moldu qu'il trouvait élégant. De plus il connaissait bien la grand-mère de Neville, qui appréciait particulièrement les tenus Moldu. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient très bon goût pour ce qui était de la mode. Harry avait donc enfilé un jean slim bleu nuit, une chemise blanche assez prêt du corps et par-dessus une veste de costard bleu nuit aussi. Le tout agrémenté d'une paire de chaussure en cuir marron et aussi d'une ceinture en cuir marron. Le tout faisait ressortir son corps finement musclé grâce au quidditch et sa taille élancé. Harry avait aussi troqué ses célèbres lunettes rondes contre une paire de lentille de contact, ne gâchant en rien la couleur émeraude si particulières de ses yeux et ses chevaux en bataille indomptable lui donnait un petit côté rebelle, qui contrasté merveilleusement bien avec sa tenue élégante.

Une fois prêt, Harry transplana directement au manoir Londubat, où il fut accueilli par Neville en personne et Luna Lovegood. Ces deux-là s'étaient finalement mis en couple juste après la guerre.

\- Harry ! s'exclama l'héritier Londubat en voyant son ami.

\- Neville. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Hermione et les Weasley sont arrivés si tu veux les rejoindre.

\- Euh … Ouai merci.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville devant l'air peu ravi de son ami.

\- Ho rien de bien grave. Juste que ce n'est plus trop ça avec les Weasley.

Neville offrait un sourire désolé à Harry. Bien sûr tout le monde avait entendu parler de la séparation du couple préféré des sorciers Londonien. Le célèbre Harry Potter et la cadette Weasley, la belle Ginnie formait un couple parfait. Glamour et fusionnelle rendant toute les sorcières jalouse mais qui étaient aussi le couple préfère, par l'espoir qu'ils donnaient au gens. La guerre avait détruit beaucoup de chose sauf leur couple. Cela avait durée 2 ans après la guerre et puis un jour ce fut le choc. La gazette du Sorcier annonçait la rupture du couple Potter/Weasley. Personne ne connaissait la véritable raison, hormis les amis proche d'Harry et Ginnie. Bien que la belle rousse avait toujours des sentiments pour le brun, la réciproque n'était plus. Après ça, Ron et Ginnie lui en avait tellement voulu, qu'ils avaient cessé de lui adresser la parole. Molly et Arthur lui disaient bonjour poliment. Le seul qui n'avait pas changé, c'était George qui lui n'en voulait aucunement à Harry puisqu'il comprenait son choix.

Harry entra dans le grand salon et rencontra Augusta qu'il salua avec courtoisie. Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Hermione et des Weasley qui vinrent à sa rencontre pour le saluer. Molly l'embrassa sur la joue avec retenu, mais dans son regard reflétait la tristesse d'avoir perdu un deuxième fils, Arthur lui serra la main, Ron et Ginnie comme à leur habitude ignorèrent le Sauveur. Harry eu un pincement au cœur vite oublié quand Georges s'approcha de lui joyeusement en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et qu'Hermione le serra aussi dans ses bras. Hermione eu un sourire triste en s'éloignant avec la famille rousse, seul George resta avec lui.

\- Allez Harry t'occupes pas d'eux, ils sont idiots.

\- C'est quand même ta famille.

\- Oui mais faut être réaliste. S'exclama le roux.

\- Tu leur as dit pour toi ?

\- …

\- Tu n'oses pas ?

\- C'est compliqué. Ma mère a déjà perdu Fred, elle t'a perdu à cause de la connerie de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur, alors si je leur dis pour moi ?

\- Mais Charlie l'est aussi. Ils le savent au moins ?

\- Oui et comme tu peux voir il n'est jamais à la maison. Ce soir il n'y a que nous. Percy est retenu au ministère et Bill ne peut pas sortir à cause de la pleine lune qui a tendance à décuplé ses émotions.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le dégoût de ta famille. Je croyais que l'Homosexualité chez les sorciers n'était pas taboue. Alors pourquoi ta famille se braque-t-elle comme ça ?

\- Je pense que les Malfoy ont raison. Ils ont trop étudié la vie des Moldus et ils ont finis par devenir aussi intolérant qu'eux.

Harry soupira. Voilà la vrai raison de sa séparation avec Ginnie. Harry était gay et s'en était rendu compte par hasard. Après avoir remporté un match important du championnat avec son équipe de Quidditch, ils avaient fait la fête. Cependant ce soir-là Harry n'était pas rentré directement à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginnie. Il l'avait trompé pour la première fois et de plus avec un homme. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse qui était venu le draguer en fin de soirée. Bien-sur Harry avait paniqué le lendemain matin, mais il l'avait revu pendant plusieurs soir avant qu'il de décidait d'arrêter. Quelque jour après Harry rompait avec Ginnie lui avouant ses péchés. Et depuis quelque temps Harry couchait avec George, qui lui savait depuis toujours ses penchant pour les hommes. Entre eux il n'y avait pas de sentiment et ils s'étaient promis de garder le secret. Ils arrêtaient leur relation si l'un des deux rencontrait quelqu'un. Leur amitié n'avait pas beaucoup changé et était devenue bien plus fort qu'avant.

George s'éloignait pour retrouver Lee Jordan qui venait d'arriver, sans manquer le clin d'œil d'Harry qui connaissait les sentiments du roux pour le métisse. Harry détournait ensuite le regard et son cœur due ratait un battement. Draco Malfoy venait lui aussi d'entrer dans le manoir. Harry se surpris à l'observer et à le détailler. Le blond était habillé d'un costard trois pièces moldu noir avec une chemise blanche qui lui allait à ravir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouvé diablement sexy et en resta surpris. Il n'avait encore jamais détaillé d'homme comme ça et surement pas sa Némésis.

Harry détourna rapidement le regard pour se remettre les idées en place et aperçus Dean et Seamus qui venaient eux aussi d'arriver. Les deux amis étaient aujourd'hui en couple et heureux.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-le couple.

\- Dean ! Seamus comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça va. Qu'es ce que raconte notre joueur de quidditch préféré ? demanda Seamus.

\- Pas grand-chose. Avec l'équipe on se prépare pour le championnat et ma vie sentimentale est au plus bas.

\- Ha il y a surement un joli garçon qui rêve d'être dans tes bras. Se moqua Dean.

Dean et Seamus faisaient parti des amis d'Harry qui était au courant de son homosexualité et qui avaient promis de ne rien dire au média.

\- Peut-être mais beaucoup n'en veulent qu'à mon nom et moi ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

\- En tout cas-moi si je n'étais pas pris, je t'aurais déjà mis le grappin de dessus. Rigola Seamus sous le regard faussement jaloux de son fiancé.

\- Hum moi... je pense que c'est pour Malfoy que je craquerais si tu n'étais pas avec moi amour. Taquina Dean avec un regard gourmant pour embêter son brun.

Les trois garçons se retournaient alors pour observer le Malfoy en question. Harry était encore pris de chaleur rien qu'en l'observant.

\- Hum c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sexy ce soir. Mais déjà à Poudlard il était l'un des deux plus beaux partis de l'école.

\- Oui tu as raison chéri. Mais qui était l'autre ? demanda surpris Dean

\- Harry bien sûr. A eux deux ils avaient toutes les filles et même certain mecs à leur pieds s'ils avaient voulu. Harry ?

\- Hum … fit le susnommé.

\- Je crois que notre Harry a flashé sur Malfoy, ricana Dean remarquant le regard perdu de son ami.

\- Hein ? quoi ? non pas de tout. Se défendit rapidement Harry avant de rougir sous le regard moqueur des deux autres.

\- Les deux plus beaux mecs de la soirée ensemble, ça va en faire jalouser.

\- Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi Seamus. Rhaa ! J'avoue qu'il est plutôt pas mal mais de toute façon il ne doit pas être Gay. Marmonne Harry.

\- Croit le, Harry. bon on va boire un petit cocktail nous. A tout à l'heure peut être.

Le couple de Gryffondor s'éloignaient laissant Harry pantois. Qu'avait voulu dire Seamus ?

HPDMHPDM

Il avait fallu la journée complète afin que Draco Malfoy choisissent une tenue, au détriment de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Finalement l'héritier Malfoy avait opté pour une tenue 100% Moldu, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ces moldus avaient bon goût. C'était aussi la première fois que Draco se rendait à une soirée organisé par les Londubat et pour en avoir parlait avec Blaise, il savait que la grand mère de Londubat fils appréciait le style moldus. Il avait déjà été invité, mais son passé semblait le freiner à chaque fois et c'est par honte il n'acceptait pas les invitations. Blaise lui avait raconté plusieurs soirée, comme quoi c'était des bals très bien organisé aussi bien pour des jeunes que pour les moins jeunes et qu'il n'y avait pas ou plus de préjugés envers ceux qui n'avait pas choisie le bon chemin, grâce à la tolérance de Madame Londubat.

Et puis il y avait aussi une autre raison pour laquelle Draco voulait pour une fois se rendre à cette soirée : Harry Potter. Parce que cela faisait depuis sa quatrième année qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ennemi mais cela faisait seulement depuis la guerre qu'il avait totalement assumé ses sentiments. Il avait assumé le jour où Harry avait été présenté devant lui, le visage défiguré au manoir Malfoy. On lui avait alors demandé de l'identifier pour le livrer au seigneur des ténèbres et il avait nié le reconnaître. Mais quand Potter lui avait arraché les baguettes des mains en s'enfuyant du manoir et qu'il avait croisé une dernière fois son regard émeraude, Draco avait su qu'il n'y avait que lui dans son cœur et qu'il était voué à un amour à sens unique.

Et quand les deux Serpentard étaient arrivés au manoir Londubat, Draco ne fût pas déçus. Son cœur cessa même de battre quelque seconde tellement la vision qui s'offrait à lui, était délicieuse. Potter était déjà arrivé et Draco le trouva terriblement sexy. Son style chic et sa coiffure plutôt choc lui donnait un air tout à fait exquis au goût de Blond. De plus sans ses lunettes, aucune barrière n'empêchait l'accès à la vue de ses yeux magnifique. Il cessa de le mater quand il le vit se retourner. Il loupa par la même occasion le regard gourmand remplie de désir du célèbre brun à la vue de sa personne.

Les deux serpentard de dirigèrent ensuite vers le bar puis Blaise laissa tomber Draco pour tenter une approche avec la fille Weasley. Depuis l'école Blaise avait le béguin pour elle. Sa rupture avec Harry avait fait de lui un homme heureux. Enfin deux. Draco aussi avait espéré avoir une chance mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait aucune. Pour l'héritier Malfoy, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le célèbre Harry Potter soit Gay et encore moins qu'il soit attiré par un ancien mangemort.

\- On boit tous seul ? taquina une voix féminine bien connu derrière lui.

\- Pansy ! s'exclama Draco ravi de revoir sa meilleure amie.

\- Contente de te voir. Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ton manoir ?

\- Et oui comme tu vois j'ai décidé de me rouvrir au monde.

\- Et tu as eu bien raison. Augusta organise vraiment de très belle soirée.

\- Blaise m'a dit la même chose c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

\- Hum et il n'y aurait pas une autre raison ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant à l'oreille de Draco.

\- Non.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir Pansy ? s'agaça alors Draco.

\- Je parle d'un séduisant jeune homme, brun, aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, un vert qui en fait frissonner beaucoup et …

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Chut !

\- Ho ça va ! rigola Pansy. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas Gay et que je ne veux pas me prendre la honte fasse à lui.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. En tout cas je me demande où est passé la fierté Malfoyenne qui t'étouffait avant. termina Pansy avant de retourner vers son petit ami.

Draco regarda son amie s'éloigner, complètement déconcerté par ses mots. Qu'avait voulu dire Pansy ?

HPDMHPDM

Tous les invités étaient arrivés. Environ une trentaine de sorciers était présent. Un buffet venait d'apparaître avec de nombreuses verrines au différents contenant, de nombreux plats tous plus exotique les uns que les autres et de nombreux plats de viandes et de poisson.

Harry s'approchait pour ce servir. Il adorait franchement le culot d'Augusta pour obliger des sorciers de la noblesse, à se servir eux même. Cela avait quelque chose de conviviale qui plaisait au brun. On était bien loin des soirées mondaines auquel il avait souvent droit.

\- Alors Potter, tu manges tous seul

\- Parkinson, tu te feras surement un plaisir de m'accompagner.

\- Mais bien sûr que dirai les gens de voir leur héro seul ?

\- Tu as raison, il est mieux qu'il soit accompagné.

Harry se retourna grand sourire vers son amie. Et oui cela pouvait en surprendre beaucoup mais Harry et Pansy était devenu de bons amis. Depuis que Pansy était entrée dans la même équipe de quidditch qu'Harry en tant que gardienne, leur relation c'était fortement amélioré. D'abord simple coéquipier ils étaient finalement devenu de bon amis, mettant leurs différents d'école et le passé derrière eux.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec tes amis Serpentard ?

\- Et toi avec tes amis Gryffondor ? répondit-Pansy du tac au tac.

\- Hum c'est compliqué.

\- Tu n'es plus assez bien pour les Weasley ? ho et ne fait pas cette tête. Nous avons tous remarqué que ta relation avec la famille rousse n'était plus au beau fixe.

\- C'est tellement flagrant ?

\- Et oui. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- tu n'a que ce mot à la bouche on dirait. Le taquina Pansy

\- Mais non mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- c'est en rapport au faite que tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Hein … je…je … non. Enfin de quoi tu parles ?

\- Harry si tu ne veux pas le dire c'est pas grave, mais n'oublie pas que dans le monde sorcier ce n'est pas tabou. Et sache qu'il y a une personne qui t'apprécie dans cette salle depuis pas mal d'année. Il est même amoureux de toi. Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Harry tentait de savoir qui c'était mais la Serpentard resta muette et s'éloigna vers d'autre amis à elle. Neville, Luna et Hermione s'approchait d'Harry et ils discutaient tous les quatre un long moment profitant d'être ensemble. La musique résonnait dans plusieurs pièces. D'ailleurs à une certaine heure tous les jeunes se retrouvaient dans une salle où le DJ mettait déjà l'ambiance. Harry connaissait bien ce DJ pour l'avoir déjà vu dans d'autre soirée et parfois même dans des clubs ou des boites moldu de Londres. C'était un sorcier sang-mêlé qui avait grandi du coté moldu avec ses deux parents. Il avait l'âge d'Harry mais n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard mais à Ilvermorny puisque ses parents avaient préférés quitter l'Angleterre à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ayant grandi avec les influence Moldu de son père, il avait décidé de devenir DJ. C'est ainsi que Josh Latta était devenue le premier DJ sorcier. Il avait intégré peu à peu la musique de club Moldu dans la société sorcière. Il insufflait aussi de sa magie dans le Mixers Club, rendant la musique envoûtante et il était impossible de résister à l'envie de danser.

Harry se déhanchait avec ses amis au rythme de la musique et il était bien. Il avait momentanément laissé de côté ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Il profitait simplement de la soirée. Au loin il pouvait apercevoir George qui embrassait Lee, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait enfin eu le courage de lui parler et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Harry était ravi pour lui mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il rentrerait seul ce soir. Il tourna son regard et pouvait aussi apercevoir Ron qui venait de surprendre son grand frère avec un homme. Il croisa ensuite son regard quand Ron détourna le regard visiblement dégoutté et la colère qui en ressortie fit tressaillir Harry.

« Il serait temps que les Weasley redevienne des sorcier tolérant. » pensa tristement Harry.

Harry céda et détourna le regard. Voir autant de haine dans le regard de son ancien meilleur ami lui brisait le cœur. Il continua de danser accompagné de Neville et Luna. Pansy se joignit aussi à lui et leurs proposa de prendre une coupe de champagne. Le nouvel an n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Pansy était accompagné de Théodore Nott qui n'était autre que son petit ami. Harry et lui n'était pas forcément ami mais ils se toléraient et restaient polie l'un envers l'autre.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous une coupe de champagne apparu sur un plateau magiquement volant, DJ Latta lança le compte à rebours.

\- Allez tous ensembles 10…9…8

\- 7…6…5…4…3…2…1… BONNE ANNÉE ! hurlèrent tous ceux présents dans la salle.

\- Bonne année les amis. S'exclama Luna

\- Oui bonne année, bonne santé et tout ce qui vas avec. Continua Neville.

Ils se souhaitèrent tous la bonne année puis se séparèrent pour aller voir d'autres amis. Harry souhaita la bonne année à Hermione, au Weasley et à d'autre sorcier plus ou moins connu. Il décida ensuite d'aller prendre l'air. Quelques couples ou groupe d'amis avaient eu la même idée qu'Harry, il s'éloigna alors un peu dans le jardin sans remarquer une personne qui le suivait. Il avait besoins de réfléchir à sa vie. A son futur et surtout à sa vie sentimentale qui était plutôt à néant en ce moment. De nombreuse question refaisait surface. Qui était ce garçon amoureux de lui présent ce soir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bizarre quand il voyait Draco Malfoy ? Il n'y comprenait rien mais et ne pouvait réfléchir plus longtemps puisque il fut coupé dans ses pensée.

\- Alors Potter, le commun des mortels n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Harry tressaillit bien malgré lui en reconnaissant la voix masculine derrière lui. Le Brun se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Harry le trouva encore plus beau de près. Il trouva Malfoy vraiment à son goût et le détailla rapidement. Il se laissa à imaginer sous la chemise un torse finement musclé. Draco était légèrement plus grand que lui et ses yeux gris orageux brillait d'un étrange éclat dans la nuit. Harry se sentait rougir en croisant le regard de son ennemi d'école, devenue son nouveau fantasme. Il détourna le regard pour éviter que Draco ne remarque les rougeurs sur ses joue.

\- Malfoy. Répondit simplement Harry en reprenant contenance.

HPDMHPDM

Draco avait passé la soirée un peu dans son coin, parfois avec Blaise et même Théo était venu le voir. Draco avait été surpris de voir Pansy et Potter si complice et une sorte de jalousie avait pris possession de son cœur. Il avait aussi pensé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En gros, Pansy avait sous-entendu que Potter était Gay mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait du coup passé la soirée à observer Potter tout en profitant quand même de la soirée. Quand tous les sorciers c'était souhaité une bonne année et les meilleurs vœux, Draco avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux main et d'allait parler avec Potter. Déjà lui souhaiter les meilleur vœux pour l'année 2001 et tentait de faire l'enquête sur la sexualité du sauveur.

L'occasion se présenta quand il vit Potter sortir prendre l'air et décida de le suivre. A son étonnement mais aussi pour son plus grand plaisir, Potter sembla vraiment vouloir s'éloigner du monde et s'enfonça dans le jardin où la seul lumière possible leur venait de la Lune. Il décida de l'interpeller.

\- Alors Potter, le commun des mortels n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Draco se frappa mentalement. Pour le séduire il devait quand même y avoir d'autre moyen que l'attaque. Décidément les habitudes étaient dures à perdre. Quand Potter se retourna, le cœur de Draco cessa réellement de battre.

« Il devrai être interdit d'être aussi sexy » pensa Draco.

Draco avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus, là dans le jardin au clair de lune. Le reflet de cette dernière se reflétait d'ailleurs dans les yeux d'Harry ce qui faisait briller de mille feux la couleur émeraude si particulière. Il remarqua aussi le trouble dans son regard mais ce qui le perturba le plus fut de voir le désir dans les yeux de Potter. Il ne remarqua pas cependant le rougissement de ce dernier. Mais quand il répondit enfin sa voix ne laissa rien transparaître ce qui blessa le cœur amoureux de Draco.

\- Malfoy.

\- Le seul et unique en personne. Fanfaronna Draco.

\- Encore heureux qu'il n'y en ai qu'un seul modèle de Draco Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Potter

\- Ho ben sinon nous n'aurions plus vraiment de chance avec la gente féminine. Argumenta Harry en observant le corps de Draco.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Maintenant Malfoy allait penser qu'il le trouvait canon. Ce qui était vrai en soit, mais l'alcool commençait à lui faire dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas.

Draco de son coté, tressaillit en sentant le regard du survivant sur sa personne. Il se devait de reprendre contenance et de contre attaquer.

\- Ho tu peux parler Potter. Toutes les filles rêvent de s'endormir dans tes bras et de devenir Lady Potter. Et puis tu sais entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment la gente féminine qui m'intéresse. Lança Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Voilà. Draco avait lancé la bombe. Si Potter était réellement Gay, peut être allait-il réagir.

Harry était déconcerté. Il pensait se prendre une droite pour avoir sous entendu à Draco qu'il était était beau, mais à la place Malfoy faisait une drôle de révélation. Venait-il réellement de façon explicite, avouait avoir un penchant pour les hommes ? Harry décida de tenter plus subtilement sa chance. Il ne voulait pas rentré seul et il avait définitivement envie de découvrir Draco Malfoy dans son plus simple appareil. Il s'approcha alors de Draco et lui chuchota à l'oreille, provocant des millions de frissons au blond.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, pour répondre à ta question. Tu as raison le commun des mortel n'est plus suffisant pour moi mais toi, tu n'es pas le commun des mortels.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant un Draco figé. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se retourna pour voir Potter s'éloigner d'une démarche aguichante. Son plan avait plutôt bien marché. Mais voilà, Draco était maintenant pétrifié. Il avait peur d'être simplement le coup d'un soir de Potter. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il décida donc le suivre et de tout tenter.

Harry était ravis de l'effet réalisé sur le blond. En tout cas c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de mettre un homme dans son lit. Et cela été encore plus surprenant quand cet homme était son ennemi d'école devenue bien trop sexy pour sa santé mental.

Draco pouvait maintenant observer Harry danser sur la piste de façon sensuelle. Décidément il savait s'y prendre le Potty. Il était bien loin le binoclard maladroit de Poudlard. Face à lui se trouvait maintenant un homme sûr de lui et charismatique. Il s'approcha en bougeant au rythme de la musique près d'Harry et ensemble commencèrent à discuter un langage du corps qui firent monter leurs libidos. Totalement envoûté par la musique et l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards qui divergeaient vers eux. D'abord celui dégoutté et énervé de Ron, celui ravie de Pansy et ceux content pour leur amis réceptif. Les autres invités ne firent pas attention à eux et leur ballet érotique finirent par même envoûter d'autre sorcier dans la pièce dont un certain métisse et une certaine fille rousse.

Harry croisa le regard mercure emplie de désir de Draco. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et proposa à Draco de le rejoindre dehors Il s'éloigna une seconde fois du blond. Draco n'hésita pas et le rejoignit dehors pour le trouver dos à lui.

\- Potter tu compte me faire courir toute la soirée ?

Harry se retourna, le regard embrumé d'envie.

\- Oh non Malfoy je ne compte pas te faire courir toute la soirée. répondit-il, la voix chargé de désir.

Draco tressaillit à l'entente de ces mots et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Harry l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et avait transplané. Pris par surprise, il fallut quelque seconde pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui une fois remis de ses émotions. Il se trouvait dans un grand appartement au ton clair et aménagé moderne. De la technologie moldu se mélangeait avec des affaires sorcier, ce qui donnait un certain charme à l'appartement. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de visité plus longtemps car la bouche d'Harry s'écrasa sur la sienne pour un baiser plutôt sauvage et précipité auquel Draco répondit immédiatement. Bien sur, sa conscience lui criait de se méfier, que Potter n'était pas amoureux de lui et qu'il le voulait comme trophée de chasse. Mais quand il sentie la main d'Harry glissé dans son pantalon pour effleurer son intimité déjà bien réveillé, sa conscience s'envola.

HPDMHPDM

 _ **1 an plus tard**_

\- Amour tu peux venir voir ?

\- Oui. Que qu'il y a ?

\- Tu me trouve comment là ? ça va je suis bien habillé ?

\- Hum tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui mais pas de cette façon. Nous n'avons pas le temps, nos amis ne vont pas tarder.

\- Hum t'es sûr ?

Draco commença à déposer plein de baiser dans le coup de son fiancé. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il en était accro et beaucoup trop sensible. Cependant il fut repoussé gentiment. Il croisa alors le regard émeraude de son fiancée qu'il le suppliait de se tenir.

« Pff… Comment résister à se regard de griffon battu ? » Pensa le blond.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Harry.

\- Je sais amour.

Harry qui avait pensé avoir Draco pour un soir un an auparavant, était finalement tombé amoureux de lui et avait accepté sa demande en mariage, demandé 6 mois avant. Dans quelque temps il deviendrait Harry Potter-Malfoy et était l'homme le plus heureux au monde avec Draco bien sûr. Qu'il l'aurait cru ? Surement pas eux deux.

Ils avaient décidé d'inviter leurs amis et de passer le nouvel an dans l'appartement d'Harry où Draco avait élu domicile. Harry avait aussi une surprise pour son amant mais il voulait attendre minuit pour lui annoncer. Le 1er Janvier était pour les amoureux, une date significative dans leur relation et Harry avait décidé qu'elle serait la date pour sa surprise.

C'est vers les 21h que leurs amis commencèrent à arriver. Ce fut d'abord Hermione et Ron accompagné de Ginnie et Blaise. les deux plus jeunes Weasley et Harry avait finalement fait la paix. La cadette des Weasley avait finalement accepté sa rupture avec Harry, et avait finalement craqué pour le meilleur ami de Draco. Les deux formaient un merveilleux couple et Harry était ravi d'avoir retrouvé l'amitié des deux plus jeunes Weasley. Grâce à leur réconciliations, Harry était de nouveau un membre intégrant de la famille Weasley ainsi que Draco. Neville et Luna arrivèrent en compagnie de Dean et Seamus. Les deux couples marié depuis peu, rayonnaient de bonheur. Luna annonça par la même occasion qu'elle attendait un enfant, tout comme Hermione. Les derniers à arriver, furent Georges et Lee ainsi que Pansy et Théo.

Lee et Draco avaient été mis au courant de l'ancienne relations d'Harry et George. De ce fait ils avaient du mal à laisser leur amant respectif ensemble seul. Harry et George s'amusaient à les rendre jaloux alors que leur relations était redevenue celle de deux bon amis.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Gryffondor et Serpentard entrain de faire la fêtes ensemble devait faire retourner Severus Rogue ainsi que Sirius Black dans leurs tombes. Harry avait été le premier à accepter l'amitié d'une Serpentard, mais sa mise en couple avec LE prince de Serpentard en personne avaient permis une bonne entente entre les deux groupes d'amis et maintenant le passé était oublié.

A minuit tous ce serrèrent dans les bras en se souhaitant la bonne année. Harry s'approcha de son fiancée et lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda Draco intrigué.

\- Ouvre tu verra.

Bien que noël était déjà passé, Draco était content d'avoir une attention de son chéri. il ne tarda pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe et se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être une photo en noir et blanc dont il ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

\- Heu ça représente quoi ?

Hermione observait le couple avec une tendresse presque maternel. Elle connaissait la signification de la photo pour avoir aidé Harry à l'avoir. Dans la pièce, tous ceux qui avaient grandi parmi les Moldus comme Harry et Hermione, comprirent assez rapidement ce que tenait Draco dans les mains. Mais les sangs pur comme Draco ou les sangs mêle qui avait grandi dans le monde sorcier, ne comprenait pas les regards attendri de leurs amis sauf Ginnie qui était aussi dans la confidence.

\- Draco c'est mon ventre. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ton ventre ? je ne comprends pas.

\- Draco ce que tu as dans les mains s'appelle une échographie. C'est un truc moldu.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ? Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir son fiancé.

Harry était amusé devant l'incompréhension de son amant. Avec Hermione, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans le monde moldu pour que l'info ne s'ébruite pas. Il était dur de garder un secret quand on était un sorcier célèbre.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Une échographie permet de vérifié que tout vas bien quand une femme est enceinte.

\- Ha OK. Mais quel rapport avec ton ventre ?

Harry regardait avec amour Draco pour tentait de le faire deviner tout en caressant son ventre. Et quand l'illumination eue atteint son visage, Harry soupira de bonheur.

\- Tu … tu … nous …, bégaya Draco sous les rires moqueurs des autres.

\- Oui amour. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

\- Mais c'est génial. S'exclama le Blond en prenant son brun dans les bras.

ils reçurent les félicitations de leurs amis puis ils continuèrent la soirée. Draco compris alors pourquoi son fiancé ne buvait plus d'alcool. La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit entre jeu, blague et discussion, puis tous repartirent chez eux.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent sur le petit Balcon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco posa ses main sur le ventre encore plat de son fiancé.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure. Comment à tu fais pour faire une échographie chez les Moldus ? les hommes moldu ne peuvent pas tomber enceint.

\- J'ai pris du polynectar. J'ai pris l'apparence de Ginny qui à accepter de me donner un de ses cheveux et Hermione m'a accompagné. Un petit sortilège de confusion au médecin et le tour était joué.

\- Le sort était nécessaire pour quoi ?

\- Le polynectar modifie l'apparence, pas l'ADN et les organes internes.

\- Et je suppose que je dois remercier Hermione deux fois alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la potion de fertilité puisque tu es nul en potion et pour t'avoir accompagné à ta première visite de contrôle.

\- Hum oui c'est exact. Tu es content ?

\- Oui Harry. c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime tellement tu fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. une bonne année nous attend.

\- Oh oui une très belle année.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent sous un ciel étoilé, promesse d'un avenir radieux et heureux. Le Jour de l'an resterait à leurs yeux un jour spécial qu'ils se promettaient de chérir toute leur vie. Le bonheur entrait dans leur vie le 1er janvier pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

* * *

Voilà. n"hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. positif ou négatif. je prend le tout.


End file.
